A Single Perfect Moment
by 1lorett
Summary: A series of unfortunate events lead Hermione Granger to believe that she is – GASP – cursed... How can one charming blond help her fix the egregious problem?


**TITLE: A Single Perfect Moment**

**AUTHOR: Lorett**

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, though Draco Malfoy quite clearly owns a bit of my heart.**

**SUMMARY: A series of unfortunate events lead Hermione Granger to believe that she is – GASP – cursed... How can one charming blond help her fix the egregious problem**

**A/N: This was written for Avari20 who gave me the challenge to write a little ficlet chronicling the humorous, embarrassing, awkward first moments when kisses are a monumental event in and of themselves, some good, some bad, but all memorable and special. Also I must give a special shoutout to my darling, RahNee to show her that yes- even long, rambly, epic-saga me can do a one shot! The ball is in your court now, sweets! LOVE YOU!**

It was a glorious starry night. The kind of night one reflects back on in years to come and sighs a wistful, longing sigh when recalling one of those singularly idyllic moments in time that you wish could be revisited and savored just once more.

The sky was an infinite, velvety blue that made an impressive backdrop for all the stars twinkling like so many jewels in the firmament. The air held just the right amount of crispness in it to make you want to snuggle close to your beau and linger in each other's embrace. And then there was the moon. If ever there had been a more rapturous sight, Hermione could not recall. It was glowing bright and hung heavy in the sky, blanketing the earth in a sea of stardust and casting a luminescent sheen that would make any lover's eyes sparkle like diamonds.

In short, it was the perfect romantic evening.

And Hermione Granger was terrified.

For someone who was presented by Mother Nature with such a spectacular night as this and was currently in the company of one of the most handsome men she'd ever known, she i should /i have been happy. Instead she felt the unsettling churn of nausea build while her heart and stomach seemed to be trying to change places with each other. Hermione slid her eyes closed and tried not to shake too much.

"Nice out tonight, isn't it?"

Hermione peeled her eyes open and glanced over at her companion and smiled shyly. "Indeed it is," she agreed. She tried not to ogle him, but he just looked too delectable not to stare even a bit. Draco Malfoy was lying down with his arms pillowing his head and his long legs crossed comfortably at the ankles. He was gracing her with one of those legendary lazy smiles that took many a woman's breath away and looked the picture of tranquility amid his surroundings.

Hermione had to admit she spent quite a bit of time pondering how Draco managed to blend so seamlessly with whatever environment he was in; as if nature just realigned itself to make him look as handsome as geographically possible.

In the daylight, no matter it seemed where he was, his hair and skin were the perfect compliment to the sun shining high in the sky, as if it was an extravagant prop in the 'Draco Malfoy' play of life. At sunset, the golden hues in the deepening heavens seemed to be made especially to dazzle and emphasize every highlight in that striking blond head of his. Even at night, the gods seemed to smile upon him, turning his hair to spun moonlight and illuminating his eyes to the exact shade of silver dancing in the moonbeams above.

Hermione still didn't quite fathom how she had managed to catch the eye of this glorious creature. What with her unruly mane of curls and eyes the exact shade of brown as her hair, she was none too tall, nor too short, not underweight or over, her complexion was not noteworthy and aside from the fact that she was smarter than anyone she knew, she believed herself quite un-extraordinarily average.

So, why was she here with i The Greek God /i again? And why was he currently looking at her with those limpid eyes of his like he thought she was, well, pretty?

Why indeed?

Draco watched as a range of emotions ran across Hermione's face, which finally settled into a slight pout. Said pout made his eyes zero in on those luscious, full lips of hers and caused a slight tug upward on his own lips which made Hermione flush slightly and turn away from him. He grinned. Draco loved how expressive she was, an open book really, when you got to know her. And she had no idea. He knew she fancied herself complicated. But Draco knew better and found it endearing. To Draco, a man used to a world mired in deception and dishonesty she was the most innocent and uncomplicated person he'd ever met and it made her all the more beautiful.

Perhaps it was time he stopped dancing around the nervous beauty and showed her just how attractive he found her.

A slight breeze picked up and blew a wayward curl across Hermione's lips and before she could reach for it, Draco reached for her, and with a gentle tug pulled her down to lie beside him. She looked dazed as he leaned over her and they were mesmerized for a moment in each other, until Draco reached over and languidly pulled the curl from Hermione's lips.

His eyes were lingering on her lips and suddenly she had a myriad of unflattering flashes of all the flubbed and botched attempts in her past for a romantic snog and she became unsettled and nervous.

Draco on the other hand looked completely calm and at ease. His eyes were still locked on her lips as her breath caught and he leaned down slowly closing the distance between them. Hermione's heartbeat sped up and suddenly she didn't know where to put her hands? i Oh mercy, he's going to kiss me! Where do I put my hands/i Hermione lifted her arms and put them awkwardly onto Draco's chest, no, that didn't feel right. She moved them to his upper arms, where they floundered for a moment before she felt her palms get sticky. Her eyes widened at the thought that she might leave two wet spots on his shirt if she didn't move them right away, and so they finally drifted to his neck and sat there, like dead fish, around his neck.

Draco paused and looked at her. "Wha- what?" she asked trying to sound seductive and not in the least bit nervous. No, not at all.

He quirked a brow, "Are you trying to strangle me, Granger?" Hermione unknowingly, in her growing fear had been continually tightening her grip on Draco's neck. She squeaked and let go, her hands flying down toward her face, but he reached out and caught one of her hands and kissed her fingertips softly before placing first one arm then the other back on his shoulders.

He smiled sweetly at her and didn't seem the least bit upset. If anything his eyes were sparkling even more than before and Hermione found herself irritated at how his eyes could possibly i sparkle /i at all when he was facing i away /i from the sky? She glanced over Draco's shoulder and glared at the moon. Now she understood that Mother Nature was after all i not /i on Hermione's side, but simply doing her part to make sure that one Draco Malfoy's eyes sparkled at just the right moments and that his hair ruffled in the breeze just so, as to make it look disheveled and dashing and to make him look utterly dazzling no matter what he was doing, or what direction he was facing. In fact, Hermione found herself believing that Mother Nature had probably gone all out to seduce Malfoy with her big, showy opalescent moon and bright, twinkle-y stars and perfect clear skies! The Hussy!

"Do I have to compete with the moon for your attention tonight, or do you think you could focus on me?"

Hermione snorted. "Careful she'll hear you and may just decide to drop a thunder cloud over us for i you /i paying more attention to me than to i her /i ."

"Her?"

"Mother Nature."

"Ah."

"She seems to be doing her best to impress you this evening."

Draco grinned. "Is that so. How do you figure?"

Hermione huffed. "Well, look at you, for Heaven's sakes! You've never looked more handsome than you do right now," one hand flittered off his shoulder and gestured over him vaguely, "What with your hair shining like spun silk and falling over your eyes like that and your eyes, your eyes – they're i sparkling/i All the time! It should be illegal…" she muttered, clearly flustered and fell silent when she glanced up into his face.

Draco had pulled out a truly heart-stopping smile from his limitless inventory. Seriously, where did he get all those smiles of his? "Spun silk, eh?"

Oh i Hell /i . What in God's name possessed her to say that? She felt her cheeks heating up and her eyes slid closed in humiliation. i Oh, accursed, blathering tongue! How could you betray me so? Damn you/i

"Well, yo-"

Before she could continue though, Draco cut her off. "You know, Granger, I think I'm going to have to disagree with you." His eyes became serious and he dropped down closer to her face again, so close this time that she could feel his breath tickling her nose. She opened her mouth to disagree and he groaned softly, effectively stopping her reply yet again. "Because I think tonight was made just for you, and the way your skin looks like cream in the moonlight and how your eyes are the same shade as the night skies, fathomless, breathtaking." She goggled at him. Her mouth was hanging open and his eyes were locked on her lips again, he moved in closer. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned softly, her eyelids growing heavy with desire as he closed the distance between them. Hermione finally realized what was happening and became anxious and leaned up, eager to meet him halfway and smacked their foreheads together, hard.

Draco pulled back and groaned again. And this time not from pleasure.

Hermione bolted up and gasped in shock. "Oh no…" she moaned.

It was happening again.

Hermione was looking around miserably for the picnic basket she'd brought to begin cleaning up and muttering under her breath about being an absolute klutz and clearly cursed, when Draco reached out for her and stilled her hands. "Granger, are you okay?" He pulled her back to him and was peering at her closely. "Did you get hurt?"

She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Me? I – I hit i you /i . Oh, I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry.

"Hey now," Draco tucked his finger under her chin and pulled it up to face him. "We'll have none of that. It was just an accident."

Hermione groaned wretchedly. "But it's i not /i ."

"It's not what?"

"An accident. It's just..." Hermione turned her cheek away from him and hid behind the curtain of her hair.

"It's what, Hermione?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in to look into her face. "Come now, Granger. After all these years, you know you can tell me anything. I'll not see you this upset and not have you tell me exactly what's wrong."

Hermione knew i that /i tone well enough. That was the 'Mulish Draco' tone and one she'd learned over time that as frustrating as it was, she would not win when he got like this. Well, fine then. Best he know it now and let this wreck of an evening come to a merciful end.

"Hermione…"

"Fine!" she snapped. "If you must know, it's i me /i ! There I said it. Are you quiet happy now?" She looked mortified. Draco looked confused.

"It's you, i what /i ?"

She looked angry and more than a bit frustrated. "It's me!"

Draco sighed. "Yes, I got that part. It's you, i what /i ?"

She looked away and mumbled under her breath and tried to get up. His arm shot out and snatched her right back to him. Hermione went down on her bum and hit the ground with an, 'Umfph' and glared at him. "Uh, uh, uh Granger. You're not getting away that easily. What are you so buggered about? Just tell me." She tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, but he simply tugged her closer and pulled her onto his lap, twining one arm around her middle and the other holding her face close to his. She refused to meet his eyes. He turned her cheek, gently, but firmly to face him and she glanced at him reluctantly. "Spill." He said simply.

She muttered under her breath again and squirmed uncomfortably. Draco stifled a moan. "If you don't want to have a very quick change of topic, I would i stop /i squirming like that right now." Hermione gasped and stilled. She glowered balefully at him when she spied the lascivious smirk he gave her. Satisfied that she wouldn't try to get away again, Draco settled back and adjusted her more comfortably against him and looked at her expectantly. "You may continue."

She signed resignedly. "Oh, fine. I don't – that is to say, I've not… Ugh. What I mean is – Oh, Merlin!" Hermione tossed her hands in the air. "I don't snog." She finished the sentence with her face buried in her hands and Draco had to lean in close to hear what she'd said.

He tried very hard, but still didn't manage to quell the little gasp of laughter that escaped. She didn't look up from her hands but her snort of displeasure was very clear. "Come again, Granger?" When she didn't reply he pulled one of her hands away from her now tear streaked face. Draco instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean, crisp white handkerchief and began wiping her tears away. "Now, now, Granger, there's no need for tears. I don't think I heard you properly anyway. It sounded like you said you don't snog." When she simply slid her eyes closed and ducked her chin, he made a sound at the back of his throat. "Are you trying to tell me that no one has ever kissed you before? Because I don't believe that for one bleeding moment, you're almost twenty-one and you're beautiful."

She looked at him skeptically and snatched the kerchief out of his hands to wipe away her tears. "Yes, well, thank you." She replied quietly. "But you are correct, I have been kissed before," she groused, "And each and every single one of those times has ended up in utter disaster. Including this time."

Draco frowned. "But, I haven't kissed you yet. How do you know it will end disastrously?" Hermione's eyes snapped to his at the tone in his voice. It wasn't upset, not at all. It was placating and indulgent and it made her angry.

"How can you say that after what just happened, Draco! I'm trying to tell you that I. Do. Not. Kiss. I think I'm cursed," she said dejectedly. Her lower lip was trembling and pouting out and it was all Draco could do not to swoop in and show her what a i real /i kiss was at that very second. But, he realized this was going to take a little finesse. That's okay; she would thank him in the end.

Draco had a one hundred percent success rate. He'd not had one complaint since he'd first kissed a lass at the tender age of eleven. It was a Hufflepuff, one grade above him. She'd cornered Draco in a darkened hallway and tossed him up against a wall much to his dismay, and snogged him senseless. She had been much taller than he, and to be quite frank, he was more than a little bit afraid of her, Hufflepuff or no. But, after a couple of minutes he got into the hang of it and found it rather enjoyable.

Enjoyable enough to decide that he wanted to snog another lass or two now and again. Just not that Hufflepuff. After the 'Incident', as he called it, Draco had taken up bringing along two of his other housemates along with him wherever he went. They were big, bigger than he was, and they kept the scary Hufflepuff at bay. And they just kind of stuck around after Draco grew up to be big enough to take care of himself, and, ended up taking care of them too. He smiled fondly at the thought of his two good mates, Greg and Vince and of that same Hufflepuff, Amanda, that ended up becoming Greg's wife just one summer ago.

Draco looked at Hermione seriously. All this reminiscing about settling down and brides had got him thinking... He knew she fancied him. Of course she did! He i was /i Draco Malfoy after all. Women worldwide found him irresistible. But, maybe she fancied someone else more. Maybe this whole, let's go out to Hogwarts and watch the stars and have a picnic thing – as friends, i really was /i meant to be 'as friends.'

"Is there someone else?" he asked. Which was funny, because there really wasn't a 'them' yet either. But he wanted to change that. Permanently.

She looked at him and sucked in her breath. "NO! I – I'm not seeing anyone." She finished and looked away again, even in the soft glow of the night he could plainly see her cheeks were flushed.

"So you don't fancy Weasley all of a sudden? Or, God help us all, Potter?"

Hermione smiled. She held up her right hand and rested it across her heart. "As God is my witness, I do i not /i fancy Harry or Ron."

He searched her face and then nodded satisfied.

Hermione was constantly delighted and still amazed at his familiarity to her muggle God now. It never failed to give her a little jolt of pleasure when she saw the tiny silver crucifix hanging around his neck that she'd given him for protection going into the war. She'd put it on him the night before they went into battle and he'd never taken it off. Draco told her he'd made a bargain with this 'God' of hers and told Him if his mum, Hermione and he made it out alive at the end of this war, then he'd go with Hermione to her muggle temple, ('church' she would correct gently) and give his thanks.

"Well", he'd told Hermione when he sat down next to her and her startled parents at their family church that first Sunday morning after the war was over, "It looks like your God kept up His part of the deal. And, I never back out of my word." And that's how he'd left it.

Every Sunday since then, for almost two years now, Draco had been going faithfully to worship with her. But she'd not told him the bargain that she too had made with God; to make sure that all her friends, and especially one Slytherin that had stole his way into her life and into her heart, remain safe and sound and that she would do her best to give thanks every day for their lives, if they made it out alive and well.

And that's how she too had left it.

"Well then, if it's not a suitor that I have to dispose of," when she sniffed and gave him a watery grin and shook her head, he continued. "Then why don't you tell me i why /i you don't kiss." The way he said the word 'kiss' so low and deep sent little tremors up and down her spine. Hermione gulped nervously when she saw his eyes tracing the contours of her lips. She licked them nervously and his gaze rose slowly up to meet hers. "Tell me i who /i could have kissed you and i not /i savored every second of it."

His look was so strong and steady on her that she couldn't catch her breath for a moment before she nodded her agreement. "All right, Draco. I'll tell you…" then, her words began rushing out in a constant stream. The floodgates were opened and she found herself confessing the weight of her fears to this endearing man. Telling him the entire messy sum of her experiences while he held her cradled, as if protecting her from the worries of her mind and keeping her safe in his arms.

------

It was fourth year and Viktor Krum had escorted Hermione to the Yule Ball. Hermione had really i tried /i to have a good time. She had! But she was so miserable and upset with i Ronald /i and Harry for that matter, that it was hard for her to concentrate on having fun.

Plus there were so many annoying girls twittering all around Viktor wherever they went, hanging on his every word, interrupting Hermione and his conversations and batting their charmed eyelashes at him. They tried to spill punch on Hermione's dress and butted in while they were dancing! Honestly, it was all very i annoying /i . And by the end of the night Hermione was fed up and just wanted to get away from everything and everyone and curl up in her warm bed with her cat and forget the entire event.

But before that could happen, Viktor, in his formal, gentlemanly way walked her all the way back to Gryffindor Tower despite her weak protests. "Nonsense, Her-my-o-ninny," he'd told her. "A gentleman alwavs escorts hiz ladee home." When he stopped at the entrance to the portrait there was no one around and the Fat Lady was fast asleep. Before Hermione could awaken her to escape, Viktor had taken her gloved hand and kissed her palm softly. She caught her breath and felt a little thrill run through her at the thought he might want to kiss her. She didn't have too much time to ponder it though, because Viktor had put his arms around her and pulled her up against his barreled chest. He looked into her eyes and without another word, swooped down none to gracefully to kiss her. In her surprise, Hermione jerked her head back and gasped just as Viktor's mouth met hers. Instead of a hot meeting of the lips there was a painful meeting of the teeth. They both pulled back embarrassed and Viktor stuttered out an apology mixed with a healthy dose of foreign curse words that Hermione was fairly certain she didn't want to know, before he dropped his face back down to hers and did it again! Apparently he'd not learned his lesson the first time, since this time, instead of their lips meeting or their teeth banging, it was their noses that mashed together in a twisted, painful smack. Viktor pulled back awkwardly, his face was as dark as Hermione's smeared lipstick across his cheeks and lips. He bowed wordlessly and retreated for the evening as Hermione held her nose in her hand and tried to assess if it was broken or not, as she watched Viktor stride away from her in a well-paced, fast walk that bordered on running.

------

"Viktor never tried to kiss me again." Hermione said waspishly. She chanced a quick glance up at Draco. The entire time she'd been talking, she had had her head tucked under his chin and he had been gently stroking her hair. "Well?" she inquired.

"Well what?" Draco replied calmly.

"What do you think of my being cursed now?"

Draco snorted. "You can't i possibly /i expect me to take you seriously. That Bulgarian oaf could barely put one foot in front of the other while on land, let alone try to properly seduce an attractive woman. It's no wonder he i didn't /i break your nose. Draco pulled back and ran a finger down the bridge of her nose then. "Did he?"

She smacked his hand away from her. "No. He did not. And I can't believe you're questioning me still! After that, that…torture!"

Draco chuckled. "Hermione, one bad attempt at a kiss from a bloke that is a few steps below the rest of us on the evolutionary ladder does i not /i make you cursed." It was her turn to snort. "So is that it? Those are your terrible cursed experiences?"

"No…"

She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. "I am in serious need of convincing, Miss Granger and so far you're not doing a very good job."

"Okay, all right, I'll tell you another one. But - you have to promise me that you will i not /i laugh."

Draco did not utter a sound but his chest shook with his mirth. "I am breathless with anticipation."

She narrowed her eyes assessing him for a moment, then settled back against his chest and mumbled, "Prat," before continuing on. "Well, it was the summer between fifth and sixth year and I was visiting the Burrow for a short time before going to the Order Headquarters."

Draco interjected then, his voice dark. "So, Weasley i did /i make a move. Why am I not surprised to hear that he bungled it up. Honestly, Grang-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her dark eyes snapping up at him. "What?"

"Are you going to start in on your silly, unfounded rantings on Ron again or are you going to listen to the story?" He grumbled and she said sweetly, "I didn't catch that?"

"I said, listen." He muttered.

"Right. As I was saying; it was summer and it was such a fine sunny afternoon…."

------

Hermione had decided that this summer would be the right time for her to admit her feelings for Ron to him. She wanted so very much to spend time with him and just be together and not be i arguing /i constantly. Hermione was certain if she could just get him to recognize that he had feelings for her too, things would be so much better! She knew they would be!

So, Hermione set about using all her considerable smarts to getting the boy of her dreams to i finally /i come round and see things her way and become her proper beau. The best way, she figured to do this, would be to get him alone somewhere and arrange for an 'accidental' encounter for her to fall into his arms. Once she was there, she was certain that he would snog her senseless.

Hermione grinned. She couldn't wait.

Since she was only supposed to be at the Burrow for a few days before they all packed up and went to the Order's headquarters, she had to work fast. On her third day there, the opportunity presented itself so perfectly to Hermione that she knew fate was intervening on her behalf.

Ron and Fred had decided that they wanted to take a late afternoon swim in the pond before dinner and so had gone off on their own. Dinner was fast approaching and Mrs. Weasley had just gone and asked Ginny to go fetch the boys when Hermione said she'd do it. The walk to the pond was a nice one and the late afternoon sun was bright and warming against her skin, so she tossed the casual jumper she'd been wearing off her shoulders and set off to get the boys in her simple summer dress. The idea had not been lost on Hermione to see Ron in just his swim trunks either, and she enjoyed the warm flush of desire and anticipation as she picked up her steps just a bit.

Hermione was almost at the pond; just one more sharp bend and she would be there. She was hurrying now as the afternoon sun was sinking lower, when Fred rounded the corner and nearly bowled her over. "Oy, Mione! Sorry bout that. Didn't see you there!" Fred held her by her arms and kept her upright as he grinned down good-naturedly into her face.

"It's all right, Fred. I was actually coming to get you and Ron for dinner. Your mum fetched me."

Fred jerked his thumb over his shoulder and said, "His Royal Highness is right behind me. You want to walk back with me? He'll be along in a flash."

Hermione frowned at him for still teasing Ron about that horrible nickname Draco and the other Slytherin had made for him and shook her head. "No, no. You go on ahead, I'll walk back with Ron."

Fred grinned cheekily at her. "I thought you might say that." He winked saucily and sauntered away, chuckling and making kissie noises loudly and moaning, 'Oh i Ronald /i …don't stop, i Ronald /i . Ohhhhhhh!"

Hermione stood there gaping after him like a landed fish before turning on her heel and saying in a scandalized tone, " i Honestly/i Some boys have no decorum whatsoever!" Hermione was still grumbling when she entered the clearing and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. There standing at the edge of the bank stood Ron, tall and lean, his back to her and his head dropped back, eyes closed, just soaking in the last rays of the day. He reached his arms above his head and treated Hermione to a good stretch, and she watched fascinated at the play of skin over muscle as he bent and pulled his arms up and flexed unknowingly for her. Hermione had lost her breath. i My GOD, when had Ron developed those…those, muscles /i ? His shoulders were broad and his skin golden and sprinkled with a liberal dose of freckles. She followed those freckles all the way down his back which lead into a tapered waist and lower to a very, nice firm looking bum and all the way down his long legs and back up again.

She felt her face heating up and took a cautious step forward. This was it. This was her opening. Her opportunity to have time with him alone! For in Hermione's planning she'd forgotten that the Weasley household was never quiet. There was at any given time, several of the redheaded clan running about the house and privacy was nonexistent. Hermione almost hated to interrupt Ron in his peaceful moment, but she just i had /i to take this chance. She neared Ron and watched him run his hand over his face before turning and then his eyes fell upon her.

"Mione!" Ron grinned at her. "I didn't hear you come up."

She blushed crimson for being caught openly staring and not announcing her arrival immediately to him. "I," she fumbled for words, "I know…you looked so peaceful, I just didn't want to disturb your solitude."

Ron quirked a brow at her and gave her a funny look. "My what?" he chuckled. "I don't even know what that word means." Hermione opened her mouth automatically to respond and Ron touched his finger to her lips. Hermione's stomach started doing summersaults. "I i know /i what it means, Hermione. I was just being facetious." When she opened her mouth again to say something, he put his finger right back on her lips and looked down on her, his eyes twinkling. "And, don't you dare say you're surprised that I know what the word 'facetious' means, either. All these years of hanging around you has taught me a few things, you know."

Hermione couldn't breathe again. He was standing so very close to her and he was half naked! What – what had he been saying again? And since when did Ron start smelling so good?

"You okay, Mione?"

"Yes, I," she cleared her throat and was dismayed to hear her voice was squeaky when she spoke. "I'm fine. I came to get you for dinner. Your mum said it's almost ready…" She trailed off as she looked out over the water and walked past him to sit on a log nearby. "But the sunset, it's so stunning." Hermione turned to look at Ron and was momentarily speechless. The sun was hitting him square on, his hair looked to be lit from within, it was glowing the most glorious shade of crimson and his eyes, they were never more blue than she'd seen them, as they were right now. She caught herself quickly and asked a little breathlessly, "Do you, do you mind if we sit and watch the sunset before heading back?"

He was looking at her so seriously as he strode over and sat down, very close to her. "I don't mind."

She was captivated by his profile for a moment before turning back to watch the sinking sun. Just as the last golden rays were raining down on them, she turned to look at Ron. He'd run his hand through his hair and over his face and caught her glance out of the corner of his eye and turned to her. The look he gave her set her heart beating at a frantic pace. "Ron…" she began softly.

He leaned in toward her and she caught her breath. "Hermione…"

Hermione leaned in a little more and reached up to brush a lock of his hair off his face and froze mid movement. i NO/i she thought desperately. i NO! NO/i Hermione's eye was caught on something and she didn't believe what she was seeing! This was going to RUIN her perfect moment! Hermione's snogging curse theory was gaining more credibility all the time…

"Mione?" Ron's voice was deep and questioning, "What is it?"

She pulled her hand back slightly from his face and muttered something that sounded like, "Buggar."

"What?" he asked confusedly. He had thought they were going to kiss! She was looking at him like she i wanted /i him to kiss her! "Buggar, what?"

Hermione sighed and reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small white paper and handed it to him. He opened it up thinking it was a note. It wasn't. It was a tissue. "I didn't say, buggar, Ronald, I said 'bogey'. You have one." She pointed at a spot just below his nose and above his lip. "Just there. A bogey. On your face."

Ron had no words. He was utterly speechless. He simply stared at the little tissue for a long moment before reaching up and swiping in the general direction she had pointed at and then glared at her stonily.

"Yes, well, it appears to be gone now." She said stiffly.

Ron jolted up from the log as if he'd been stung and started walking toward the path that lead to the house. "We should get back," he snapped. "Mum will be in a right fit if we make everyone wait for supper." With that he turned on his heel and went back to the house.

------

This time there was no disguising Draco's laughter. He was chortling.

"Needless to say, Ronald didn't try to kiss me again." Hermione finished dryly.

Draco laughed openly now and hugged her close. "Oh, Granger." He sighed. "You are an absolute peach! I had no idea that you were full of such wonderful, heart-warming memories of your youth."

She looked at him coldly. "Yes, well, I suppose that i now /i you understand why I feel like I am cursed?" Draco's shoulders shook and he grinned down at her. "Those has best i not /i be tears of joy in your eyes, Malfoy." She warned.

He tossed his arms up in surrender. "Never." he managed to gasp out. Draco pulled her back against his chest when she would have broken away and rested his chin on her hair. "Now, Hermione…Please tell me how The Bogey King –"

"OH, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, "You will most definitely NOT start calling him that! Do you hear me! I absolutely forbid it!" Hermione looked quite panicked and he shushed her. "Don't you shush me, Draco! I am telling you these things in the strictest of confidence! If I can't trust yo-"

Draco sighed, "Settle down, Granger. Settle down. I i promise /i I will NOT call Weasel, 'The Bogey King.'" He grinned at her. "To his face." He muttered.

Hermione shrieked, "I heard you!"

"Okay, yes, fine. I won't call him The Bogey King – behind his back." She yanked herself back from his comfy embrace to glare murderously at him. "Very often?" he tried.

She settled back against him then. "You'll i never, ever /i call him that, or believe me when I tell you, Malfoy, you won't get another chance to prove my curse theory wrong."

"Ah. Touché, mademoiselle." He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Well, as much as that story makes my day. No, no, more my year, I still don't see how that is a curse on you."

Hermione groaned. "There's more."

Draco brightened considerably. "Really? Another wandering bogey story?"

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Hermione grumbled.

"You can't stop now, Granger. You're committed. Tell me. I want to hear."

"I bet you do." She chided. In response Draco simply wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Go on," he said softly.

"Yes, very well. Now, Draco…Oh, for heaven's sakes I already i know /i you're going to find this highly amusing, but would you please try and remember that my feelings are somewhat sensitive on the subject."

"Mmmm,hummmm."

"Do you remember Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor? He was in our year." Hermione turned her head slightly to peer at Draco. He was looking at her lips again and not seeming the least bit discouraged by her tales of woe and misfortune.

"I think so. Yes. I don't think I liked him."

Hermione sniffed. "Was there i anyone /i in Gryffindor that you liked?"

Draco nodded and nuzzled Hermione's ear, his warm breath sending little tingles shooting all over her neck and she shuddered. He grinned smugly and replied in a very deep voice. "Does now count? Because I like someone from Gryffindor i very much /i now…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll let you tell Harry personally. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear it."

Draco's tongue slid slowly over the crest of her ear and she made a small gurgling noise at the back of her throat. "I thought perhaps you'd prefer I deliver this particular message just to you." He continued tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue and Hermione dropped her head to the side and moaned softly. Draco's tongue slid into her ear for a moment, teasing the sensitive skin there and her body trembled. He pulled back slightly and began mapping a path down the side of her neck with soft, warm, open-mouthed kisses that made her entire body buzz with awakening desire. "Still believe you're cursed, Granger? Because I can kiss you all over…all night long to prove you wrong, if need be."

Hermione opened her eyes, they were glazed and she took in a long, shaky breath. "You still haven't heard my last story yet. You will change your mind after you hear it." She sounded so sure of herself.

"Change my mind? About wanting to kiss you all over? Not a chance." Draco nuzzled Hermione's ear. "This is your last reprieve, Granger. After this, no more talk…Get it all out of your system, because I have no intention of letting you out of my arms tonight. Snogging curse or no."

Hermione looked at him sadly. She knew otherwise. It was her lot in life. At least he was prepared. He knew what would be coming. Not like the others…Not like Cormac.

"It was sixth year. Christmas time and I was going to Slughorn's Christmas party." Hermione began. Draco sniffed indignantly and she continued. "The party was miserable…"

------

Hermione had had quiet enough of fighting off Cormac and his wandering hands all night long. He'd already trapped her under the mistletoe and she'd had to literally wrestle herself away, scolding him quite harshly for thinking that he could snog her in a party…in front of teachers! In front of other peers! The idea was reprehensible! Hermione had resorted to dodging him wherever possible and finally ended up at the refreshments table standing with a few students who were sipping a punch that was being passed around by other sixth years. She was more than a bit suspicious when Blaise Zabini grinned at her and winked, handing her a large goblet. "Have some, Granger. It will relax you. You look like you need it." With that he sauntered away and Hermione, after performing a few spells to make sure there was nothing tainting the punch took a cautious sip. It was good. It felt nice and warm sliding down her throat. Several glasses later a rather tipsy Hermione was no longer able, or willing to outrun her lecherous escort and after one clumsy dance she convinced Cormac to take her back to the dorms.

They were almost there when he stopped suddenly and pulled her down a dimly lit corridor. Hermione was trying to work up the energy to be alarmed, but she just couldn't seem to do it. She did notice however, that her stomach was a little rumbly. Hermione didn't recall eating anything at the party…not really, just a cookie here or there and that wonderful, refreshing, relaxing punch! She looked up dizzly at Cormac and declared in a slurry voice, "You're tall!"

Cormac grinned happily at his good fortune and promised to pay Zabini handsomely for getting Hermione pissed on the spiked punch. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And you, Hermione, are beautiful."

Hermione tried to focus on Cormac's face and squinted one eye closed to get a better look at him. "I believed Ron thought I was beautiful once. Apparently, I was incorrect."

Cormac scowled darkly. "Weasley? Don't you fret about him for one more minute. I'm going to make you forget all about him and his poor Quidditch skills."

Hermione sniffed and opened her mouth to protest, but instead found Cormac's mouth firmly over hers. He held her close and pried her lips open with several insistent swipes of his tongue. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was so surprised and taken aback that she just stood there helpless. Cormac swung her around and pushed Hermione up against a wall, his tongue never stopping its exploration of her mouth. Hermione's stomach rumbled in protest as she began to react to all the alcohol she'd consumed. Before she knew what was happening Cormac had opened his mouth wide over hers, forcing hers open, and just as he was sucking her tongue into his mouth Hermione's stomach chose that moment to relieve some pressure.

What was issued from her next was a horribly loud, utterly un-ladylike, frighteningly bubbly, not to mention smelly - i belch /i – that incidentally, went straight into the open mouth of one Cormac McLaggen.

He staggered back outraged, shocked and gasping, trying very hard not to gag.

"MERLIN'S BALLS, GRANGER!" he bellowed, "What in the bloody hell did they give you to drink, fertilizer?" He continued choking and sputtering and cursing under his breath.

He looked quite green.

Hermione wanted to be upset, but apparently so did her stomach, and at the moment it was winning over her dignity. Before she could muster up a justly indignant answer however, her traitorous stomach took over and she gasped, swung around and took off running as fast as she could to the girls restroom, where she proceeded to revisit all the fruit punch she'd drank that evening for the next hour.

By the time she'd crawled over to the infirmary and back to her bed in Gryffindor Tower no one was up, and she was able to go mercifully to sleep.

Cormac did not try to speak to Hermione again.

------

Hermione finished talking and looked up into the surprisingly sober eyes of Draco. His expression was dark and dangerous looking all of a sudden. "Okay. I know you're trying to hold it in…Go ahead, let loose." When he only looked at her and scowled, she became unsettled. "So, you believe me now, I see. About the curse." Of course he did. How could he not? Anyone who had a track record like she did simply i had /i to be cursed. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he held her tight.

"Hermione." At the somber tone of his voice, Hermione looked up at him.

"What?"

"Did McLaggen hurt you?" Draco put both his hands on her face and looked into her eyes intently trying to see any signs that she was lying to him.

She looked confused. "Hurt me how?"

"Did he touch you? Did he try – anything?"

Hermione looked at him strangely for minute and then chuckled. "Do you mean did he try and take advantage of me?" Draco nodded. "Well, of course he did! He was sixteen and had a drunk girl in his arms. What else would he do? He was an absolute prat."

Draco looked very dangerous. "He's playing for a Quidditch team now isn't he? Some second rate hack team in Denmark , yes?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him."

Hermione looked shocked. "You're going to what? Draco, you can't be serious! I thought you would be rolling around on the ground in peals of laughter by now, crying your eyes out."

"He tried to take advantage of you. When you were intoxicated. Where is all that supposed Gryffindor integrity?" Draco said mutinously.

Hermione looked at him and stroked his face comfortingly. "That was five years ago, Draco. I'm sure he'd been drinking too. Anyway, he didn't hurt me at all. I'm fine. I promise, I am." When Draco still looked unconvinced she groaned and laughed wryly. Draco glanced at her and sighed as he reached up to twine one of her curls around his finger. "Draco, please, stop looking at me like I'm a little wounded bird. Seriously, stop it. I i belched /i in the man's mouth, Draco. Belched. Loudly. Right into his mouth."

She began to chuckle again at the utter ridiculousness of it and tossed her head back laughing heartily. She couldn't deny she was feeling much better. Hermione poked him in the ribs and his face relaxed a little. "Come on, Draco! It's funny! And, it was such a long time ago. I can't believe you don't have something scathing to say to me, anyway."

Draco shook his head and picked up both her hands in his and kissed first one then the other. "I will say that it is most fortunate for him that he did not hurt you." She reassured him again that he didn't. "That's good, because I wouldn't have fancied spending the rest of my life in Azkaban pining away until you came to see me on visiting days." He leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Conjugal visits you know…"

She sighed and hit his shoulder playfully. "So, now do you see, Draco? Why I'm cursed?"

Draco shook his head again. "Those were nice stories, Hermione. But all this proves is that you've been surrounded by bumbling idiots for most of your life." He grinned then. "Which is excellent for me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

Draco touched his forehead to hers. "Because now, you'll know what it's like to have a i real /i first kiss. And I," he leaned in and cradled her face gently in one of his hands, "am most honored to be the one to share that with you."

"But, what about the curse?" she said weakly. It really was hard to think properly when Draco started looking at her like that.

"Curse-smurse," he murmured and then he held her face firmly in his one hand, the other was at the base of her spine, holding her to him and he leaned in slowly, so slowly, giving her time and watching as her eyes darkened and finally closed before his lips gently, tenderly touched hers.

Hermione sat motionless, her hands clinging to his arms as his lips danced with hers, pulling away and then dropping down again to give her tender, feather soft, lingering caresses over and over. Gradually she began to kiss back, leaning into Draco and sliding her arms up and around his neck, holding him tight to her. When his tongue slipped out to glide across her bottom lip she felt dizzy with desire. She moaned softly and opened her mouth to him.

Draco groaned and pulled her tighter to him and lowered her to the ground, fitting himself over her, relishing in the feel of her beneath him and letting his tongue begin it's gentle exploration of Hermione's mouth. It was an experience that he likened to a religious one. He'd never felt anything like it. And he wanted more. Much, much more – forever more, to be precise.

This was not a kiss. It was, a beginning, he realized. A coming home.

Finally, after a series of slow, lingering kisses he was able to gather enough strength to pull himself away from her and gazed down into Hermione's face. She was glowing. She looked radiant and more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. He smiled and nudged the tip of her nose with his. "Well?"

"That - was perfect." Was her reply.

He flashed a lop-sided grin at her and her heart melted. "A single, perfect moment, I'd say." She sighed dreamily in acquiesce. "And, what else?"

She couldn't think. "What else?"

He rolled his eyes. "It would appear that you are no longer cursed, Miss Granger." Her eyes got very wide with realization. "Now, no more of this nonsense. Agreed?"

She smiled. "No more curse?" Her voice was hopeful.

He nodded. "No more curse."

Hermione grinned then and pulled him back down to her lips and whispered just before she kissed him, "I think I'm going to need a i lot /i more convincing, Mr. Malfoy. Just to be sure."

"Would a lifetime's worth be sufficient?" he replied throatily.

She gasped in her delight as his lips met hers again, and as he pulled away and began kissing her cheeks, then eyelids, then the very tip of her nose, she tugged him back to look at her and they smiled happily at each other, and she replied, "It certainly is a good start."

Fin

**A/N: Welp, I FINALLY took the plunge and did my first ONE SHOT! Wuwhoo. Thanks to Ava who gave me the encouragement to do this. And yes, folks, these are all TRUE accounts of different kissing debacles that we've had over the years. YIPPEE!**

**Cheers,**

**Lorett**


End file.
